Undisclosed Desires
by PaoFuenza
Summary: Ella había sufrido mucho. Su ex la había marcado para siempre. Sin embargo, ve una luz de esperanza que puede sanarla en varios aspectos: su psicólogo. AH/AU. One Shot


_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes que ustedes verán a continuación, son de propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. Undisclosed Desires es una canción del grupo 'MUSE', mis artistas favoritos. Sólo me baso en la letra de esta increíble historia para crear este One Shot._

_

* * *

_

**Undisclosed Desires**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bella estaba sentada en un banco de la plaza de Forks, mirando hacia la nada, perdida en sus pensamientos. Era un día gris, las nubes adornaban el cielo del pueblo. No había mucha gente, unas cuantas parejas paseando, felices, o quizá, con sus propios problemas. Ella esperaba a que fueran las diez de la mañana, para poder asistir a su visita semanal al psicólogo.

Hace tres meses había llegado desde Phoenix, huyendo de sus amargos recuerdos. Sin embargo, estos los seguían. Es por eso que pidió ayuda.

Reneé, su madre, la envió donde su ex esposo, cansada de sus constantes lloriqueos y pesadillas. Juraba que estaba así por algún 'problema sin importancia', como ella le llamaba. Mas, no sabía por lo que había pasado su hija.

Ella había sufrido, mucho. James, su ex novio, la había marcado para siempre, haciéndola desconfiar de quien se le acercara.

Miró la hora, y decidió levantarse y dirigirse a la consulta. Cuando entró al recinto, se dirigió a la recepcionista, a avisar que había llegado.

-Buenos días, Tanya. ¿Cómo se encuentra? –ya se conocían, casi eran amigas. Tanto venir aquí, debía de ser una buena instancia para conocer gente, aunque para ella fuera difícil. Trató de darle su mejor sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Bella… Bien, muchas gracias… El Dr. ya te espera, puedes pasar. ¡Hasta más tarde! –se sonrieron una vez más, y la joven se dirigió a la puerta de su doctor. Tocó tres veces, hasta escuchar un _'pase'_ que la hizo entrar. Saludó al psicólogo, y tomó asiento donde tantas otras veces había estado.

Era una pequeña oficina, pintada de verde claro opaco. Estaba el escritorio, y en la pared izquierda un gran mueble, donde habían carpetas, libros y cuadernos.

-Bien Bella… ¿comenzamos? –la chica asintió. Desde hace un par de sesiones, había tomado mucha más confianza con su doctor. Edward Cullen, le inspiraba una seguridad abrumadora. Cuando entraba a la pequeña consulta, su corazón saltaba, y la hora pasaba volando para ella. Deseaba con todo su corazón pasar más tiempo en ese maravilloso lugar. Generalmente, detestaba cualquier clase de doctor, pero esta era la única excepción.

Por su parte, Edward, adoraba de una forma muy especial a Bella. Él la había acogido, cuando necesitaba de un abrazo, cuando necesitaba descargarse y cerrar de una vez la herida de su pasado. Esa chica, de diecinueve años la había cautivado. Se alegraba cuando la veía, y es por eso que no reducía sus visitas a una mensualmente. Estaba siendo egoísta, y sabía perfectamente que las relaciones doctor – paciente no estaban permitidas. Sin embargo, ella era especial, y no la podía dejar ir. La quería, y mucho.

-¿Cómo has estado esta semana? –preguntó apoyando los codos en el escritorio y mirando fijamente a Bella.

-Bien… mejor. He tenido sólo una pesadilla, y un sueño… bonito. Creo que ya voy superando todo esto… Mis amigos han notado una mejora en mi estado de ánimo, pero yo, realmente me siento igual… -le dijo, tratando de que pasara por alto su comentario del sueño. Ella no podía mentirle, pero si podía evitar algunas cosas.

-Eso es genial. ¿Sabes? Uno no nota los cambios que sufre, si no que su mundo exterior lo hace. Tus amigos deben estar en la razón. Incluso, yo te veo mejor que la semana pasada. Tu cambio ha sido paulatino, ha sido lo correcto. Ahora… dime, ¿cuál fue ese sueño y pesadilla? –Edward tenía mucha curiosidad con el sueño bonito, al igual que por su pesadilla. Sabía que le costaba nombrar lo que había pasado, pero le hacía bien aceptarlo.

-Bueno… la pesadilla se trataba de un hecho real. Fue la… la primera golpiza que me dio James… -dijo con la cabeza cabizbaja, recordando el horrible hecho…

_Bella estaba hecho un ovillo en un rincón de la habitación de James. Él la había citado para terminar un trabajo de Literatura. Todo había estado bien, hasta que no concordaron en una respuesta, y comenzó la discusión._

_-Eres una tonta… ¿cómo vas a dudar de que mi respuesta está mal? ¿No crees en mí? ¿Ah? –James se levantó, y avanzó desafiante hacia su novia. Ella retrocedía a cada paso que daba- ¡Cómo se te ocurre! –levantó su mano, y la abofeteó en la mejilla derecha. Fue tan fuerte el golpe, que tiró su cabeza a un lado._

_-Yo… tienes razón James, lo siento… -dijo Bella, tratando de contener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Su novio jamás la había tratado así._

_-¿A sí? ¿Debo golpearte para que aprendas quien tiene la razón? –ella no alcanzó a contestar, ya que él la golpeó en el estómago, dejándola sin aire. Luego, empezó con un rosario de insultos, que uno a uno rompían su corazón en pedazos pequeños. Lo acompañaba una tanda de golpes por todo el cuerpo. Luego, se fue, dejándola sola, tirada en el piso, y llorando de dolor… Físico, y de su corazón._

Edward notó como no le costó casi nada decirlo. También noto su expresión, menos perturbada que otras veces. Ese era el sueño más repetido que tenía, y al parecer, el que más le dolía. Esperó a que ella levantara la cabeza, para continuar.

-Bella… ¿Qué sientes cuando sueñas esa situación? –preguntó esta vez. Ella no dudó en contestar de inmediato.

-Miedo. Tengo miedo de que vuelva, y que… haga todo lo que alguna vez me hizo. Tengo miedo de que me vuelva a golpear y herir. No creo que sea capaz de volver a soportarlo –él asintió, viendo que se notaba más calmada. Ella, trataba de hablar lo más claro posible. Todavía recordaba la primera vez que llegó hasta acá, cuando lloraba y tartamudeaba a mares. Hoy, se sentía fuerte.

-Bella –él trató de hablarle más como amigo, que como su doctor-, debes comprender que él no volverá, que tienes a muchas personas que darían la vida por salvarte… Tu padre, tus amigos… y yo. Siempre estaremos a tu lado, él jamás volverá a tocarte ni un solo pelo –la idea lo perturbaba. No podía imaginarse a su pequeña y frágil Bella, en manos de un tipo violento como lo era James.

-Gracias… la verdad, me dejas muy tranquila… ¿Sabes? Confío en ti… Me siento bien… -Edward sonrió. Se sentía halagado, único. Bella le había contado lo difícil que fue para ella volver a hacer amigos, volver a confiar en alguien, sobre todo en hombres.

-Eso es genial, Bella. Vas avanzando mucho, y sólo llevas tres meses conmigo… Eres una mujer fuerte –ella se sonrojó adorablemente. Se sentía feliz, ya se notaba como la herida del pasado iba lentamente cicatrizando.

-Dime, ¿qué fue lo que soñaste, aparte del de James? –Bella se golpeó mentalmente por nombrar ese sueño. No se atrevía a decirle, le daba mucha vergüenza. Bajó la cabeza, y sintió como se sonrojaba- ¿No quieres decirme? –ella negó. No quería. No podía negar que Edward le gustaba, más de lo que debería. Y soñar que lo besaba, no era muy correcto. Podía incomodarlo.

-Es que, no creo que te guste… Es… difícil, pero ese sueño me gustó, ya que superó la pesadilla… No quiero incomodarte…

-Bella, el doctor soy yo, puedes decirme lo que quieras. Y no creo que me incomode, créeme al decirte que he escuchado de todo aquí… -los dos rieron al unísono. Bella lo pensó, y decidió decirle lo que había soñado.

-Está bien… soñé que… besaba a un chico, en una plaza soleada. No sé concretamente donde. Quizá era ficticia. El chico… era… umm... bueno, _tú… _–dijo apenas audiblemente. Bajó la cabeza, mirando hacia su regazo. Mordió su labio, mientras sentía la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas.

Edward, se sonrojó también, y algo estalló en su interior. Felicidad, estaba feliz, porque _ella_ había soñado con él. La quería, quería estar con ella. La amaba. Amaba a su paciente. Él se acercó con su silla al escritorio. Estiró el brazo, y tomó cuidadosamente del mentón de Bella. Lo levantó, y le habó.

-Bella… no tienes por qué avergonzarte, no es nada extraño… No quiero que escondas lo que sientes, ya sea tristeza, rabia, o vergüenza… No te escondas de mí…

.

_I know you've suffered_

_But I don't want you to hide_

_It's cold and loveless_

_I won't let you be denied…_

_Soothing_

_I'll make you feel pure_

_Trust me_

_You can be sure_

_._

-Yo quiero que tú seas feliz, quiero que te sientas pura, y segura. Puedes confiar en mí… -Bella no sabía que hacer, o que sentir… recordó todas las cosas que ese mal nacido le había dicho… ¿todos los hombres eran así? ¿Era él la excepción?

Bella amaba a Edward, a pesar de que le había costado reconocerlo, lo sabía en su interior. Lo amaba con todo su corazón, era el único hombre al que le había contado sus secretos, preocupaciones e inseguridades. Él la había ayudado a sanar, él se había ganado su completa confianza, además de su corazón.

Ella quería estar con él. Su deseo oculto era ese, ser su pareja, y sentir que su amor era correspondido. Le era difícil, no podía evitar pensar que quizá, él le podía hacer lo mismo… pero no era así. Edward era diferente, no era como todos. Él era único.

-Yo quiero sanar tu corazón, quiero que cierres tu pasado, y comiences una vida nueva… Yo quisiera ser parte de esa vida, si tú me lo permites…

.

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_

_I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask_

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past_

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart…_

_._

Bella esta atónita. ¿Acaso esta era una propuesta de amor? ¿Una declaración? No sabía que decir, ni como reaccionar. Quería aceptar, en cierta parte la propuesta. Quería a Edward dentro de su vida, ya no podía vivir sin él.

El joven doctor estaba nervioso. Sabía demasiado bien que Bella podría denunciarlo, por acoso, o por lo que ella quisiera… Los jueces lo verían culpable, pues claramente pensarían que la había manipulado o algo por el estilo. Su amor era puro, sólo quería hacer feliz a _su _Bella.

-Lo-lo siento… No debí decir nada… Bella, por favor, olvídalo… ¿Deseas continuar, o prefieres irte? –ella no lo pensó dos veces. Se levantó de su asiento, sin mediar palabra alguna, y se dirigió a la puerta.

Él, estaba impresionado. Creía que ella sentía algo por él, sus acciones la delataban… pero jamás pensó que se iría ahora, luego de haberse poco menos que declarado. Bajó la cabeza, derrotado. Sin embargo, nunca oyó la puerta cerrarse ni abrirse. ¿Estaría dudando?

Lo estaba. Bella no quería irse, quería estar con él. Sin pensarlo mucho, se acercó a su silla, y se sentó en su regazo, abrazándolo. Él se sobresaltó, pero luego de reconocer el aroma del cabello de la chica, fressias, le correspondió con el abrazo. Enterró su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, oliendo su embriagante aroma. Era un momento tan íntimo, tan especial… El tiempo se detuvo para ambos, y disfrutaron de la situación.

Edward se sentía bien, jamás había estado tan a gusto en los brazos de alguien, más bien, en los brazos de una chica. Es cierto, había tenido sus romances, pero jamás con tanta intensidad como este. Lo hacía cuestionarse, si de verdad se había enamorado antes.

Bella estaba en casa. Mientras estuvo en los brazos del chico de cabellos cobrizos, su mente sólo pensaba en él. James y sus acciones desaparecieron, el sufrimiento ya no estaba… Sólo eran ellos dos. Nada, ni nadie más.

-Isabella, yo te amo, quiero estar junto a ti… Prometo que jamás te haré daño concientemente, y haré todo lo imposible por no hacerlo intencionalmente. Juntos saldremos de esto, yo quiero ayudarte, yo quiero que seas feliz… He notado que por fuera te vez una mujer fuerte y decidida, pero sé que por dentro eres frágil… e inocente… Yo quiero a las dos Bellas… -le dijo abriendo su alma. Todo era la más pura verdad.

Bella, tenía un gran nudo en la garganta. Las emociones y sentimientos la abrumaban de una forma horrorosa. Sin embargo, le gustaba. Sabía que él decía la verdad, que jamás podría dañarla… Aunque, se preocupaba de su felicidad, y sabía que todavía el quedaba un trecho de camino por recorrer para estar cien por ciento bien…

-Edward, yo te amo también, con todo mi corazón… Pero hay miles de otras mujeres que quisieran estar contigo… Más bonitas y carismáticas… Y sin traumas ni nada por el estilo… -él rió. ¡No quería a nadie más! La quería a ella.

.

_You trick your lovers_

_That you're wicked and divine_

_You may be a sinner_

_But your innocence is mine_

_Please me_

_Show me how it's done_

_Tease me_

_You are the one_

_._

-Yo te quiero sólo a ti, no me importa que hayan más mujeres, tú eres la única… Tú eres mi todo… -la chica estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Esa hermosa declaración, la pilló con las barreras abajo. No sabía que decir, el nudo de la garganta no la dejaba hablar. Por lo que en vez de la teoría, decidió ir a la práctica.

Levantó la cabeza, y ambos quedaron frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos. Estaban nerviosos, como adolescentes en su primer beso.

Poco a poco, se fueron acercando. Estaban tan cerca, que podían oír la respiración del otro. Bella cerró los ojos, rozó levemente los labios de Edward. Una corriente eléctrica los atravesó a ambos. Una vez, pasada la sensación, sus cuerpos reclamaron más. Pero el joven médico no quería ir tan rápido, por medio a dañarla. Y ella, todavía no estaba preparada al cien por ciento.

Edward miró los ojos de Bella, y los vio con un brillo especial. Quiso suponer que la causa, era el mismo.

-Bella… eres hermosa –dijo él, y la chica se sonrojó tiernamente. Ese aire de niña lo llevaba aún.

La joven se acercó, y depositó un casto y corto beso en los labios del chico, aunque fue más que suficiente para los dos.

-Gracias por todo… me has ayudado demasiado, eres un hombre increíble, Edward… muchas gracias por dejarme entrar en tu vida…

-Todo lo he hecho porque he querido… Porque me haz cautivado, y porque eres una chica espectacular… -Bella sonrió, y abrazó nuevamente al chico que le robaba sus suspiros.

La vida le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad, y estaba segura que la aprovecharía al máximo, con el hombre que la hacía feliz.

.

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_

_I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask_

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past_

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Hola mis chicas… mi reciente creación ya esta a la vista y paciencia de todo el mundo. Hace mucho quería hacer algo con esta canción, que por cierto, es preciosa. Muse es mi grupo favorito, y tengo la esperanza de poder verlo algún día.**

**Esto es lo más largo que he escrito, al menos hasta ahora. Me encantaría que me dejaran un review, tan solo para saber si lo estoy haciendo bien… aún sigo con la incertidumbre.**

**Creo que ya se dieron cuenta que no se mucho de sicología. Traté de averiguar lo básico. A mi, hace algunos años me trataron, pero no por algo tan grave como Bella. También cuenta que era una niña. Pero bue… si ofendí a alguien con mi… ¿ignorancia? Ya saben, disculpas.**

**Espero sus manifestaciones, chicas… me harán muy feliz ^^ No les quitará mucho tiempo!**

**Y dejándolas, me despido. Espero encontrarnos pronto! Besitos, se cuidan, y gracias por leer.**

**Pao.-**


End file.
